La fin de la malédiction?
by Mayu-chibichan
Summary: enfin la fin...ou peut etre pas... qui sait en fait...ce n'est peut etre qu'un commencement ?
1. chap 1

Auteur : Suite à quelque problème avec mon adresse, Mayu-chuu est devenue Mayu-chibichan, donc vous inquiétez pas Mayu-chuu et Mayu-chibichan c'est le même auteur

Série : Fruits basket

Genre: Romance, angst(psycho mais rien de trop violent j'vous rassures)

Disclamer : Les persos sont la propriété de Takaya Natsuki.Mais si elle veut plus de Kyô moi je suis preneuse

Une petite fic sympa que j'ai écrit pour une copine, à l'origine c'est un one shot mais j'ai préféré le découper pour plus de suspens. lol. dites moi si vous aimez.

Bonne lecture

**LA FIN DE LA MALEDICTION**

Nous sommes en période d'hiver et la tension monte dans l'esprit des Soma en vue de la fête familiale qui approchait. Cependant, Tohru d'habitude de nature joviale et enjouée était triste, comme déprimée, et s'isolait de plus en plus souvent.

Depuis quelque temps son esprit ne cesse d'être hanté par Yuki, par le visage de Yuki, par les paroles de Yuki. Les paroles qu'il a dites à ce moment là.

/_ Flash back_

_Tohru cherchait désespérément Yuki persuadé qu'il lui était arrivé malheur ; lorsqu'elle le trouva-elle s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien quand plusieurs étoiles filantes passèrent. Aussitôt, elle dit à Yuki de regarder ce spectacle. Puis, il lui dit :_

_"Merci d'accepter à chaque fois de m'écouter. Merci d'accepter gentiment toutes mes faiblesses. Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais c'est toi qui m'as sauvé. J'irai toujours de l'avant. Maintenant, je peux y croire avec certitude."_

_"Mais alors, pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air si mélancolique ?"_

_"Parce que tu es comme le ciel, sans aucune retenue… **Tu m'es chère, plus que tout au monde ! **/"_

Le fait est que, bien qu'elle ait compris la nature de ses sentiments envers Yuki, elle ne peut pas les lui dévoiler à cause de la trop pesante malédiction qui régit leur famille. Elle décida alors de ne pas lui ajouter plus de soucis qu'il n'en avait déjà dans son cœur et de souffrir en silence de cet amour qui ne se fera peut-être jamais. Pour Yuki, le problème est d'autant plus difficile car en plus de la malédiction, il ne sait pas vraiment comment l'aborder pour mettre les choses au clair. Du côté des Soma, la soudaine tristesse de Tohru n'est pas passée inaperçu et ils se demandent quelle peut en être la cause. Il semblerait que le problème provienne de Yuki qui semble aussi déprimé qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.

De plus, ils ne se parlent presque plus et passe leur temps à s'éviter. Mais pour ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie, tous décident de se taire et de les laisser régler leur problème par eux-même. Mais tout n'est pas aussi simple car voilà bien plus d'un mois et demi de passé depuis le début de cette histoire et toujours pas de solution en vue.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Momiji qui avait compris ce qu'il se passait depuis bien longtemps et qui décida de prendre les choses en main.

Il s'arrangea donc pour que Yuki et Tohru se retrouvent seuls chez Shigure et pour que rien ne vienne les déranger. Il avait pensé à tout. De la sonnerie de la porte à la prise du téléphone, tout était coupé. Et les autres, à savoir, Momiji, Shigure, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro et Kagura étaient en train de les espionner dans un placard. Yuki douta un instant d'un complot mais tout compte fait, c'était peut-être la seule chance de pouvoir lui parler et il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

Ainsi, prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de se lancer et sortit de sa chambre en quête de trouver Tohru.

Celle-ci mettait tranquillement la table dans le salon pour le dîner. Yuki s'arrêta derrière elle et l'admira un instant. Ses beaux cheveux détachés se balançaient au gré de la brise qui venait lui caresser le visage. Il avança de quelques pas et lui dit doucement « je t'aime ». Pas de réponse de la part de Tohru. Yuki douta alors de la réciprocité de son amour. Il resta ainsi figé quand quelque chose le dérangea. Un murmure. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il l'entendait mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Finalement, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû.

A bien y réfléchir, il l'avait entendu à partir du moment où il était entré dans la pièce. Soudain, le vent souleva une des mèches de Tohru placée devant son oreille et c'est là qu'il comprit. Des écouteurs ! Tohru mettait la table en écoutant de la musique d'où les murmures.

Mais avec les cheveux détachés, il n'avait pas pu les voir. Cependant, bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance, il entreprit de répété ses mots. Il hurla donc « JE T'AIME TOHRU ! » et celle-ci ayant cette fois bien entendu en laissa tomber l'assiette qu'elle avait en main. Elle retira précipitamment son baladeur et se retourna, rouge comme une pivoine, vers Yuki.

"Qu'as tu dis Yuki ?"

"J'ai dit que je t'aimais."

"Je … mais je …"

"Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ?"

"Si bien sûr, Yuki je t'aime, mais il y a la malédiction et … et … et je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus à cause de moi."

"Saches que jamais tu ne pourras ma faire souffrir, je t'aime trop pour cela, et puis j'ai confiance en toi."

"Yuki …"

Yuki s'approcha doucement des lèvres de Tohru, elle murmura « je t'aime » avant qu'il ne vienne sceller leur amour d'un baiser. Ce fut un baiser d'abord timide puis il devint sincère, amoureux, envoûté, passionné.

Ils étaient alors sur un petit nuage où rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre, à part peut être les paroles d'un certain lapin qui sortit en compagnie d'autres Soma du placard.

"Eh ben ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Ca fait une heure qu'on poirote dans ce placard trop petit pour nous tous ! Il est pas confortable tu sais ! Yuki, si t'avais tout de suite remarqué les écouteurs, on serait sorti plus vite ! Quel ingrat tu fais !"

Mais il se calma bien vite et leur dédia son plus beau sourire.

"En tout cas, félicitation pour votre amour, on est tous heureux pour vous !"

* * *

Tohru et Yuki vivaient donc tranquillement leur amour, le cachant bien sûr au lycée, soucieux des représailles des membres du fan-club de Yuki. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'une certaine personne qui alla raconter à Akito l'heureux événement qui s'était produit il y avait de cela deux semaines.

Celui-ci entra dans une colère noire à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Rien que l'idée que Yuki puisse être heureux lui donnait la nausée. Mais comment pouvait il être heureux alors qu'Akito était supposé lui avoir pris ce qui était le plus cher à ses yeux ?

Soit, puisque Yuki avait de nouveau trouvé quelqu'un pour le rendre heureux, alors il lui prendrait à nouveau cette personne ! Après tout, pourquoi lui aurait-il le droit d'être heureux alors que lui ne pourra sans doute jamais l'être ?

C'est ainsi qu'il leur donna le choix : Soit Tohru garde la mémoire et donc son amour pour Yuki, soit elle la perd. Mais dans les deux cas, ils seront séparés car Yuki reviendra vivre au manoir Soma.

Après que le choc de la nouvelle soit passé, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se laisser une journée pour se décider. Après que cette journée soit passée, ils se retrouvèrent pour faire part de leur choix à l'autre. Ce fut Tohru qui commença.

"Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi et je choisis de garder ma mémoire."

"Je suis désolé ma tendre Tohru mais je voudrais que tu oublies tout afin de ne pas souffrir inutilement par ma faute. Je m'en voudrais trop de savoir que tu souffres de notre amour à cause d'Akito."

"Mais ce n'est pas juste !"

"Pourquoi donc ? Tout ira bien après…"

"Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi devrais-je avoir le droit d'oublier et de tout recommencer comme si de rien n'était alors que toi tu souffriras ? Non ce n'est pas juste Yuki ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !"

"Tohru je te l'ai déjà dit, jamais tu ne me feras souffrir. Je t'aime trop pour ça."

"Yuki, je t'aime !"

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils s'embrassèrent et se serrèrent dans leurs bras une dernière fois avec l'espoir qu'un jour ils puissent vivre librement leur amour.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors, alors? je mets la suite ou pas? 


	2. chap 2

Auteur : Mayu- chibichan

Genre: vous verrez bien

Disclamer : on va faire vite : ils sont pas à moi...enfin _elle_ si

Bon allez c'est partit pour la suite!

* * *

C'était le lendemain que Tohru devait perdre la mémoire et, arrivée dans le cabinet d'Hatori, elle lui demanda une faveur.

"Que veux-tu ?"

"Pourrais-je vous laisser un message pour Yuki ?"

"Et bien, vas-y, je t'écoute."

"Hatori-san, dites-lui que je l'ai aimé pendant toutes ces années de cohabitation. Dites-lui que je sais qu'un jour nous nous retrouverons, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Dites-lui aussi que même s'il n'y a plus de trace de lui dans ma mémoire, il restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur. Et enfin, dites-lui que je l'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive."

"Bien je lui ferais passer le message."

"Merci, vous êtes gentil."

Et Tohru sombra dans le profond sommeil de l'hypnose et perdit ainsi que sa mémoire, son amour pour Yuki.

* * *

Depuis, Tohru fut transférée dans un hôpital afin de récupérer. On lui dit qu'elle avait été gravement malade et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouvait ici. De cette façon, les doutes ne réapparaîtrons pas. Les Soma allaient la voir très souvent et elle revint habiter chez Shigure comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois, et Yuki était depuis tous ce temps retourné au manoir où il restait cloîtré dans une pièce par ordre d'Akito pour sa désobéissance.

Un jour, Haru et Momiji surprirent une étrange conversation où il était question d'Akito. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent deux choses à son sujet qui se révèleraient très importante pour la suite. Il fallait absolument qu'ils en fassent part à Yuki. Mais la tâche n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle y paraissait car pour voir Yuki il fallait d'abord passer par Akito et lui donner la raison de leur visite.

Or, ils ne pouvaient lui dire qu'ils venaient pour le faire chuter de son rang de maître de la famille. De plus, il fallait agir vite car depuis quelques jours, Tohru ne cessait de parler d'un certain Tabi qu'elle fréquentait de plus en plus et qui avait l'accord de Saki et Arisa pour pouvoir sortir avec elle. Elle ne se lassait pas de dire à quel point il pouvait être merveilleux. C'était alarmant mais cela leur donna cependant une idée.

Ainsi donc, ils prétendirent vouloir donner des nouvelles de ce qui se passait au lycée à Yuki car il n'y allait plus.

"Bien et pourrais-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?"

"Bien sûr, Akito-sama. Il s'agit en fait de Tohru."

"Tohru ? Et bien que se passe t il avec elle ?"

"Oh ce ne sont pas des nouvelles très réjouissantes vous savez. En fait, on raconte qu'elle a trouvé l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle va bientôt se fiancer avec lui. Comme il semblerait que Yuki l'aime encore, nous avons pensé que le prévenir serait la moindre des choses afin qu'il ne l'attende pas indéfiniment sans espoir."

Akito paraissait ravi de la nouvelle et voyait là un autre moyen de torturer l'esprit de son cher Yuki, le seconde personne qu'il aimait le plus torturer.

"Bien, je m'en vais le lui dire alors…"

"Attendez s'il vous plait ! Je crains que si c'est vous qui le lui dites, il ne vous croit pas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?"

"Mais rien voyons, juste que si c'est quelqu'un qui la voit chaque jour cela aura plus d'impact."

"Bon d'accord mais faites vite."

"Bien Akito-sama."

Ainsi, Haru et Momiji allèrent voir Yuki.

Salut Yuki, s'écria joyeusement Momiji malgré l'air blafard et les yeux vides de vie de l'interpellé.

"Ne fais pas cette tête là, on a de très bonnes nouvelles."

"…"

"Pourquoi tu ne nous réponds pas ?" s'inquiéta Momiji. "Que t'as donc fait Akito ?"

"…"

"Yuki, on a des nouvelles de Tohru pour toi."

"Toh…ru…"

"Oui Tohru. Si tu nous écoutes, tu pourras la revoir comme avant. Tu ne voudrais pas ?"

"Je… je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Vous me donnez de faux espoirs, Akito ne me l'a que trop répété."

"Tu sais bien qu'Akito aime te torturer, ce n'est un secret pour personne parmi les 12."

"Bref Yuki, tu veux revoir Tohru ou pas ?"

"Bien sur que je le veux."

"Alors écoutes, nous avons appris deux choses très importantes pour ton avenir avec Tohru."

"Qui sont ?"

"Premièrement, nous avons appris qu'Akito pouvait redonner la mémoire en embrassant les personnes qui ont été victimes de l'hypnose d'Hatori," commença Haru.

"Mais, il est bien sur hors de question qu'Akito embrasse Tohru," continua Momiji.

"C'est donc là que tu interviens, car nous avons également appris que tu serais l'Elu qui pourrait abolir la malédiction. Qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose de _spécial."_

"Quelque chose de _spécial ? _Et tu crois que je vais arriver à faire tomber la malédiction ? Tu crois que je pourrais sauver Tohru après ?"

"Il faudrait faire des recherches dessus et comme tu es le seul qui est en permanence au Manoir principal, tu auras accès plus facilement que nous a la grande bibliothèque. Tu y trouveras sûrement quelque chose."

A ces mots, une bouffée d'espoir monta en Yuki et son regard s'illumina.

"Bien. Alors je ferais mon possible."

"Yuki, nous devons te mettre en garde. Pour pouvoir te voir, nous avons dit à Akito que Tohru allait bientôt se fiancer…"

"Ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas !"

"Non, mais nous devons te prévenir qu'elle fréquente un certain Tabi duquel elle ne cesse de faire l'éloge. Alors il faudra que tu te dépêches et nous, nous essaierons de les éloigner tant que possible."

"D'accord je vais me dépêcher."

"Bien alors nous allons te laisser. Fais bien attention à prendre un air déprimé quand tu verras Akito, lança Momiji avant de sortir de la pièce."

Haru s'apprêtait à sortir lui aussi mais arrivé dans le cadre de la porte une question lui revint à l'esprit.

"Dis Yuki, depuis que tu es ici est ce que tu l_'_as revu ?"

"Non, Akito m'a cloîtré ici depuis mon arrivé."

"Bien, mais tu sais, on aura sûrement besoin d'**_elle_**…"

"Je le sais."

* * *

Voilou, alors z'en pensez koi? 


	3. chap 3

Auteur : Mayu- chibichan

Source : Fruits basket

Genre : Romance et un peu Angst

Disclamer : Les persos de Fruits basket sont la propriété exclusive de Natsuki Tkaya mais bon y a quand même mon tit perso na moi!

Réponse au review :

Kittyarra : Ben le voila ton chap 03 faut pas t'affoler! lol. Désolée si je met un peu de temps à publier les chap mais comme je suis en parallèle sur une autre fic que je traduis et en plus sur ma préparation du bac j'ai pas trop le temps mais bon je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible. Et pour la longueur des chap, je suis désolée mais je peux pas couper ma fic n'importe où sinon ça casse le suspens, lol. Mais sinon je me dépêcherais de mettre la suite. Voila et au fait merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

* * *

A la suite de cette discussion, Yuki se donna l'air le plus malheureux possible afin qu' Akito ne se doute de rien. Un jour où Akito était venu le voir dans sa salle « spécial », il lui demanda la permission d'aller à la bibliothèque car il s'ennuyait seul dans cette salle. Akito ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et lui dit qu'il devait y réfléchir avant de partir. Yuki savait parfaitement que les chances qu'il accepte sa demande étaient quasi-nulles car il avait entendu par les serviteurs qu'**_elle seule _**avait le droit d'y aller et jamais Akito ne lui laisserait le plaisir de _**la revoir** _après tant d'années.

Finalement, Akito accepta sa demande mais y posa sa condition : seul lui pouvait lui dire quels jours et quelles heures il était autorisé à y aller et il devrait être à l'avenir **très très** obéissant. Yuki répondit par l'affirmatif.

Ainsi, il put commencer ses recherches et bravant l'interdiction se rendit dans le seul endroit de la bibliothèque qui lui était interdit. Cependant, là-bas il appris très vite une chose cruciale : les 12, y compris le chat, devaient être présent au rituel. Cela voulait dire qu'il devait absolument **_la_** revoir. Il avait besoin d'**_elle_** pour sauver celle qu'il aimait.

Plus important que de découvrir le déroulement du fameux rituel, il devait trouver un moyen pour l'approcher. Il réfléchit alors sur les conditions d'Akito : les heures où il était autorisé à pénétrer dans la bibliothèque devaient être les heures où **_elle_** ne s'y trouvait pas. Donc, il devait y aller quand il n'en avait pas la permission. Le lendemain, il se faufila hors de sa pièce en toute discrétion en début d'après midi pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas une heure ni un jour où il avait l'autorisation d'Akito donc avec un peu de chance il pourrait l'y trouver.

Arrivé derrière une des nombreuses étagères contenant les livres, il l'aperçut. Elle était debout à lire un livre devant la fenêtre. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs… non, plus belle encore. Mon dieu que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ! Elle avait tant changé et pourtant il sut immédiatement qu'il la reconnaîtrait à l'instant même où il l'aurait croisé, ce qui fut d'ailleurs le cas. Yuki ne la voyait que de dos mais pourtant elle lui semblait si irréelle. Même comme cela, Yuki parvenait à voir sa beauté. Tout en elle semblait parfait, de ses jolies petites chevilles en passant par ses superbes et fines jambes, pour finir sur ses beaux et soyeux cheveux qui retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, elle était vêtue d'un yukata bleu ciel. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida à l'interpeller.

"Shi…Shiroi.."

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais l'interpellé sembla l'avoir entendu et se retourna alors. Elle regarda Yuki le plus naturellement du monde avec un doux sourire, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés par Akito durant toutes ces années. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Et c'est la que Yuki pu se rendre pleinement compte à quel point il avait raison, elle était aussi belle qu'il l'avait imaginé.. peut-être même plus..

Ses yeux et ses cheveux semblables au sien, après tout c'était tout à fait normal quand on y pensait, et ce sourire si doux qu'il désespérait de revoir un jour. Il était en train de rêver, c'est sûr, il faisait souvent ce rêve où il la voyait, il savait que bientôt, quand il oserait l'approcher, il se réveillerait. Pourtant, le rêve semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin. Il était là à la regarder fixement et bêtement et elle, elle ne bougeait pas et se contentait de le regarder et d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Soudain sentant un trop plein d'émotion l'envahir, Yuki n'y tenant plus se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

"Shiroi, ma tendre Shiroi, tu m'as tant manqué durant toutes ces années ! Il n'y a pas eu une seule journée où je n'ai pas pensé à toi."

"Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué…Oniichan." (1)

* * *

Après ces retrouvailles, Yuki et Shiroi, sa sœur jumelle, allèrent trouver un coin tranquille afin que Yuki puisse lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé durant toutes ces années sans elle et tout à propos de son projet d'effacer la malédiction. C'est après avoir tant monopolisé la parole qu'il se rendit compte que sa sœur ne ressemblait maintenant plus en rien à la petite fillette enjouée qu 'elle était avant leur séparation quelque peu forcée.

Elle était plus petite que lui, lui arrivant aux épaules, avait bien les mêmes traits que lui mais paraissait par contre bien plus fragile que lui qui en avait déjà bien l'apparence. Elle était d'un calme effrayant mais sa douceur était restée la même. Son teint pale lui donnait l'air malade et nul doute qu'elle ne devait pas beaucoup manger vu la marge qu'il y avait entre elle et ses vêtements trop grand pour elle. D'ailleurs pourquoi portait-elle un kimono à manches longues par une chaleur pareille ? Il trouva tout ça fort étrange et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que lui avait été habiter chez Shigure. Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'il sache si elle acceptait et surtout si elle pouvait l'aider.

* * *

Yuki cherchait Shiroi depuis un bon moment mais n'arrivait pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Non, impossible de la trouver. Mais où était-elle donc passée? Yuki ne savait que trop bien que quand Shiroi ne voulait pas qu'on la trouve, il était impossible de la retrouver si elle ne sortait pas d'elle-même. Il se rappelait très bien de ce jour ou ils jouaient tous les deux à cache-cache, il n'arrivait pas à la trouver et oublia de lui crier qu'il abandonnait pour aller goûter, ce n'est qu'après le dîner qu'elle réapparut enfin et personne ne sut jamais, pas même Yuki, où elle était pendant tout ce temps.

Impatient et quelque peu énervé de ne pas la trouver, il se mit à faire les 100 pas dans la chambre de sa sœur en attendant son retour.

Ce fut après un certain temps qu'arriva quelqu'un dans le couloir. Mais ce n'était pas Shiroi, c'était Shitachi, un garçon dont la famille était au service des Soma depuis des décennies. Dès son plus jeune âge il avait été lui aussi a leur service et plus particulièrement celui de Shiroi. C'était un jeune homme brun aux yeux d'un vert profond, un peu plus grand que Yuki et qui ne semblait pas spécialement apprécier ce dernier. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et Yuki ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Cependant, il devait admettre que n'ayant jamais fait très attention à lui, il s'en fichait comme de ses premières chaussettes.

Il décida de l'interpeller au cas où il aurait vu sa sœur.

"Dis-moi, est ce que tu sais où est ma sœur ?"

"Shiroi-sama ? Elle a été appelée auprès d'Akito-sama."

"Sais tu quand elle reviendra ? Et pourquoi elle a été convoquée ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé", dit-il faussement désolé

Yuki allait partir quand Shitachi reprit la parole :

"Vous ne savez vraiment rien, n'est ce pas ?"

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"La situation de Shiroi-sama."

"La situation de… exprimes toi clairement !"

"Je veux dire que si vous pouvez sortir du Manoir et si vous avez pu aller vivre chez Shigure-san, ce n'est pas par hasard."

"…"

"En fait, Shiroi-sama a beaucoup souffert pour obtenir votre liberté. Elle a même été gravement blessée par votre faute ! Mais elle ne vous l'a jamais dit parce qu'elle est trop bonne pour ça ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour vous ! Vous dites que vous n'aimez pas votre grand frère parce qu'il vous a abandonné mais vous lui avez fait exactement la même chose ! Vous ne méritez pas tous ce qu'elle a fait pour vous ! Je suis depuis si longtemps à son service que je ne sais que trop bien tous ce qu'elle a enduré pour vous qui n'avez jamais rien fait pour elle alors qu'elle était persécutée par Akito-sama ! Ne vous êtes vous jamais demander pourquoi Shiroi-sama portait des vêtements longs même pendant les jours d'été les plus chauds ? Et bien, tout simplement pour vous cacher toutes les blessures qu'Akito-sama lui inflige ! Je…"

Soudain sans qu'il s'y attende, Shitachi fut coupé dans sa phrase par le poing de Yuki qu'il reçu en pleine figure. L'impact le fit tomber à terre. C'est alors que la colère de Yuki jusqu'alors contenu éclata :

"Non mais pour qui tu te prends pour te permettre de me faire la morale ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es qu'un simple serviteur ? Shiroi est MA sœur, si elle veut me dire quelque chose elle me le dirait !"

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit en furie dans sa chambre afin de s'isoler et de réfléchir. Les paroles de Shitachi lui avaient fait mal car il savait très bien qu'il avait abandonné sa sœur mais il ne savait pas que Shiroi avait été maltraitée. D'ailleurs que lui avait fait subir Akito durant son absence ? Il fallait qu'il lui demande. Il fallait qu'il sache tout de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

* * *

(1) 'Oniichan' veut dire grand frère en japonais.

Voiiiiila la suite pour ceux et celles qui suivent (j'espère qu'y en a au moins)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Bisous


	4. chap 4

Auteur: Mayu-chibichan

Genre : bah la suite de l'histoire...

**réponse des reviews** :

Kittyarra : merci de suivre mon histoire, j'espère que la suite te plairas. Bisous

* * *

Shitachi était toujours à terre se massant sa joue droite meurtrie quand Shiroi apparut dans le couloir. Le voyant à terre, elle se dépêcha d'arriver jusqu'à lui pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

"Shitachi-kun ? Que t'es t il arrivé ?"

"Shiroi-sama ? Euh ce n'est rien, je… avec votre frère…"

"Tu t'es disputé avec Yuki-niichan ?"

"Euh… oui et non… euh"

"Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Tu as aussi le droit d'avoir des différents avec nous, après tout nous sommes tous égaux non ?"

"Shiroi-sama…"

"Viens, je vais soigner ta joue.

"Shiroi-sama, vous êtes trop bonne avec moi."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Je ne dirais rien à Akito."

* * *

Apres s'être assurée qu'Hatori ne soit pas trop dur avec Shitachi, Shiroi retourna à la recherche de son frère. Elle partit directement en direction de sa chambre, sachant parfaitement qu'il y serait. Elle toqua et attendit la réponse qui ne vint pas. Inquiète, elle entra prudemment et vit Yuki allongé sur son lit un bras en travers de la tête.

Elle l'appela doucement.

"Oniichan ? … Tu ne te sens pas bien ? … Tu veux que j'appelle Hatori-san ?"

Au son de la voix de sa sœur, Yuki seulement réagit. Il enleva son bras et se redressa en attrapant tendrement celui de Shiroi pour la faire s'asseoir à coté de lui sur son lit. Il la regarda de haut en bas et s'aperçut qu'elle avait un pansement sur la joue. Il tendit la main vers celui-ci et lui caressa gentiment la joue.

"Que t'es t il arrivé ?"

"Rien, je suis juste tombée. Tu sais à quel point je peux être maladroite."

"Je voulais savoir…."

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi…"

"…"

Yuki ne pouvait pas le lui demander, en fait, c'était plutôt qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir l'atrocité de la réalité, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre maintenant, non il n'était pas encore prêt à ça. L'ignorer pour l'instant.

"Tu veux bien m'aider ?"

"Tu réalise que cela veut dire se dresser contre Akito-sama ?"

"Oui mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle !"

"Et cette fille, cette Tohru… elle est si bien que ça ?"

"Si tu savais. Tu l'aimerais tout de suite si tu la rencontrais."

"…"

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux puis hocha doucement la tête.

"Oniichan, à ce que j'ai compris, tu es fou de cette fille, alors si je peux te rendre heureux en t'aidant, je le ferais."

* * *

Après bien des recherches, Shiroi, qui avait plus accès à la bibliothèque que Yuki, avait trouvé beaucoup de choses sur ce qu'il fallait faire afin d'abolir la malédiction. Profitant d'un instant de liberté, Shiroi et Yuki se retrouvèrent dans un endroit du jardin : le lac des Sôma. C'était un petit lac avec une jetée et dont la lisière était bordée de Sakura. A cette époque de l'année, ils commençaient à peine à fleurir. A l'ombre d'un des Sakura, Shiroi entreprit d'expliquer à son frère ce qu'elle avait appris sur le déroulement de la cérémonie. Elle parlait doucement et semblait plus fatiguée depuis quelque temps. De plus, le nombres de pansements( visibles, Yuki n'osait imaginer ceux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir) avait augmenté. Yuki le savait, et pas seulement parce que Shitachi le lui avait clairement fait comprendre, mais aussi par l'aspect de Shiroi. Cependant, il ne voulait pas le voir, non il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, qu'il continu à fermer les yeux et à se boucher les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il ai récupéré Tohru. Apres l'avoir mise en sécurité, il pourra lui demander de tout lui avouer. Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la malédiction et s'il voulait une chance d'y arriver, il fallait premièrement qu'il commence par écouter attentivement ce qu'avait trouvé sa sœur.

"Je vais te dire ce que j'ai trouvé pour mettre fin à cette malédiction et ainsi tu pourras retrouver ton amie."

"Je t'écoute."

"Et bien pour commencer, il faut que tous les maudits y compris le chat y participent et soient consentant. Ensuite, il faut dessiner un pentacle spécifique dont j'ai réussi à trouver le schéma avec un mélange de poudre dont il faudra acheter les ingrédients et enfin j'ai fait une liste de tout le matériel dont nous aurons besoin."

"Bien et en quoi consiste la cérémonie exactement ?"

"L'Elu doit procéder à cette cérémonie."

Elle lui tendit une feuille de papier puis repris.

"L'Elu est dans notre cas le signe du rat."

"Oui mais nous sommes deux, lequel d'entre nous est l'Elu ?"

"Il était également question du cas des jumeaux, dans ce cas nous devons procéder ensemble. Mais nous devons entre en parfaite symbiose."

"Bien, il faudra alors aller chercher tous les maudits."

"Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation de sortir alors je m'occuperais de ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur du manoir et toi de ceux de l'extérieur."

"Mais moi non plus je n'ai pas le droit de sortir."

"Je peux toujours demander…"

"Bien alors je m'occuperais également de tous ce qu'il faut acheter."

"D'accord."

"Dis, tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ?"

"Je l'espère pour toi Oniichan. Bien,"dit-elle en se relevant, "je dois y aller. Akito-sama m'avait demandé de venir lui tenir compagnie."

Yuki regarda sa sœur s'éloigner dans son joli kimono rose et mauve, certes elle était vraiment jolie avec mais elle s'obstinait toujours à porter des vêtements cachant toutes parties visibles de son corps. Yuki s'inquiétait de plus en plus mais il avait encore trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir alors il préférait se taire et faire comme s'il ne voyait rien.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Yuki avait réussi non seulement à réunir tout le matériel pour la cérémonie ( 11 bougies blanches, 2 bleues et 1 noire ainsi que le mélange spécial) mais aussi à convaincre les maudits se trouvant hors du manoir, notamment Shigure et Kyô ce qui ne s'était pas du tout passé comme il l'aurait pensé. Tout cela grâce à Shiroi qui avait obtenu le droit qu'il puisse sortir du manoir pour une journée.

_/ Fash back_

_Profitant d'un moment où Tohru et Kyô étaient au lycée, Yuki se rendit chez Shigure._

_"Shigure, il faut que je te dise…"_

_"Quoi ?"_

_"J 'ai décidé de mettre fin à …"_

_"Non Yuki ne te suicide pas ! Ne mets pas fin à tes jours ! C'est trop cruel, tu es trop jeune ! Penses à la douleur que ressentira Ayame si…"_

_Avant de laisser aller Shigure plus loin dans sa folle litanie, Yuki l'interrompit :_

_"Je me fiche bien de ce que ressent cet abruti et non je ne veux pas mettre fin à mes jours mais plutôt à la malédiction. Elle pèse depuis trop longtemps sur notre famille et j'ai décide que…"_

_"J'ai compris !"_

_"Hein … ?"_

_"C'est bon, tu n'auras qu 'à me dire quand venir et que faire."_

_"Bien, et en ce qui concerne cet abruti de chat …"_

_"Je vais le convaincre, laisse moi faire."_

_"Bon d'accord, je compte sur toi," dit-il avant de partir quelque peu déboussolé par la réaction soudainement si sérieuse de son cousin d'habitude si dissipé et excentrique._

_"Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout," lui lança t il alors qu'il sortait._

_« C'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiète » pensa Yuki dépité._

_Sur le chemin du retour, il ne cessait de repenser à la réaction étrange de Shigure. A tous les coups, ça cachait quelque chose de louche. /_

De son coté, Shiroi avait réussi à convaincre tout le reste. La cérémonie pourrait donc se faire et cette perspective rendait Yuki plus heureux que jamais. Shiroi elle aussi était enthousiaste mais elle devenait de plus en plus fragile au fil des jours. Yuki se dit qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser dépérir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Il savait maintenant que s'il avait tous ces privilèges c'était uniquement dû aux sacrifices de sa sœur en contrepartie. Il lui dit qu'elle semblait fatiguée et qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller se reposer, qu'ils pourraient revoir tout cela plus tard. Mais elle soutenu qu'elle allait très bien et qu'ils pouvaient continuer. Intérieurement, Shiroi pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse des efforts pour sembler plus en forme parce que sinon son frère s'inquièterait de son état et elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

* * *

voila pour la suite, alors si vous avez un peu de temps...si vs plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

un review?


	5. chap 5

Auteur : Mayu-chibichan

Source : Fruits baskets

Disclamer : TT ils sont pô à moi!

Ptite note : désolée pour le temps de publication, je suis très pise en ce moment par les révisions du bac et le stress augmente à mesure qu'il se rapproche. Chapitre un peu petit certes mais le prochain sera plus long et arrivera dans pas longtemps, promis!

Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, let's go to the fic!

* * *

"Bien, puisque je pense que nous avons tous ce qu'il nous faut, il n'y a plus qu'à fixer un jour pour tous les appeler et accomplir la cérémonie."

"Je suis d'accord. Aah c'est génial ! Cette malédiction ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir et je pourrais ainsi retrouver ma chère Tohru !"

"Oui…"

"Au fait, dis-moi cela n'a pas été trop dur de convaincre tous les autres ?"

"Oh non, tu sais. J'ai commencé par Kisa-chan qui a tout de suite accepté pour sauver Tohru et ne plus entre obligé de faire semblant de ne pas aimer Hiro-chan. Quant à lui, il a été convaincu par Kisa-chan et a été convaincre Isuzu-san. Je suis ensuite allée voir Kagura et je lui ai dit que Kyô viendrait donc elle a accepté immédiatement. Pour ce qui est de Ayame-niisan, je n'ai pas eu grand chose à dire comme d'habitude(. ;;) et il a dit qu'il se chargeait de prévenir Hatori-san, mais je suis tout de même allée voir Hatori-san pour qu'il ne croit pas à une énième fantaisie de la part d'Ayame-niisan. Enfin, Ritsu-chan et Kureno-san ont tous deux accepté sans problème. Donc tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile."

"Non en effet, et c'est tant mieux. Pour la date, je pense la fixer à la semaine prochaine, comme ça on aura le temps de terminer les derniers préparatifs."

"D'accord. Je vais tout de suite prévenir les autres."

Shiroi se leva et commença à partir quand elle se retourna brusquement pour dire à son frère ce qu'elle avait oublié :

"Au fait, je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais sûrement pas t'avoir de nouveau une autorisation de sortie. Mais ne t'en fait pas je suis sûre qu'Ayame-niisan se fera une joie d'aller le dire à Shi-chan et Kyô."

En la regardant partir, Yuki eu un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale en imaginant ce qu'elle avait pu subir ou avait du donner en échange de sa première autorisation. Mais il ne préférait pas y penser et toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers Tohru. Ah sa chère et tendre Tohru, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il espérait que Momiji et Haru avaient réussi à l'éloigner de ce Tabi et qu'il ne faisait pas prendre tous ces risques pour rien à sa sœur.

* * *

Shiroi, quant à elle, se dirigeait vers chez son frère pour lui formuler sa requête mais ce sentiment de remord ne cessait de la poursuivre et tout cela à cause de ce moment là…

_/Flash Back_

_Shiroi après son entretient quelque peu agité avec Akito entreprit d'aller voir Kureno pour le convaincre de se joindre à leur cause. Elle le trouva au détour d'un couloir et décida de se lancer :_

_"Kureno-san, est ce que je peux te parler un instant ?"_

_S'approchant de ce dernier, il put apercevoir la longue griffure qui traversait allégrement la joue si tendre de Shiroi ainsi que le sang qui glissait doucement et tombait sur son kimono vert d 'eau._

_"Tu devrais aller chez Hatori-sama tout de suite", lui conseilla t il en désignant sa blessure._

_"Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais quelque chose de plus important à te demander avant."_

_"Quelque chose de plus important ?"_

_"Oui. Je voulais savoir ce que tu penses d'Akito-sama."_

_"Akito-sama est le dieu des maudits et je suis un maudit donc mon devoir est de le servir."_

_"On dirait que tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis, je me trompe ?"_

_"Tu te trompes."_

_"Tu sais, j'ai revu Yuki-niichan récemment."_

_"Je croyait qu'Akito-sama vous l'avais interdit_

_"Il l'a fait mais je l'ai revu quand même. Tu ne lui diras rien n'est ce pas ?"_

_"Non bien sur."_

_"Et puis il m'a dit que tu avais rencontré une jeune fille."_

_"…."_

_"Une certaine Uotani Arisa, n'est ce pas ?"_

_"Je…"_

_"C'est dommage qu'Akito-sama ne veuille pas que tu la revoies car tu le voudrais n'est ce pas ?"_

_"… oui."_

_"Tu sais, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour y remédier."_

_"…"_

_"Si ça t'intéresse vient me voir plus tard…"_

_Elle partit donc se faire soigner chez Hatori et plus tard Kureno vint la voir et accepta de participer à la cérémonie. Shiroi avait honte d'avoir eu à lui forcer la main comme ça mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si elle voulait que tout ce passe bien, tout le monde devait être présent et surtout consentant. Il fallait donc que Kureno le soit lui aussi et le manipuler de la sorte n'était certes pas très glorieux mais s'était révélé être le seul moyen capable de le faire accepter. Elle devait donc mettre de coté sa conscience et continuer quoi qu'il arrive. /

* * *

Voila_

j''espère qua ça vous plait, la suite pour bientot en attendant...une ptite review?


	6. chap 6

Auteur : Mayu-chibichan 

Source : Fruits baskets

Disclamer : TT ils sont pô à moi!

RAR :

**Kittyarra : **Merci pour ta reveiw et tes encouragements! Le chapitre long le voici, je crois bien que c'est le plus lon de toute la fic car c'est aussi le plus important en ce qui concerne la relation entre 2 persos ( je dis pas qui ça gacherais tout). Voila j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant. Bisous

tite note : a bousillé ma mise en page, alors sorry si ça rend pas terrible.;;

* * *

Après avoir prévenu tout le monde et fixé la date, le jour des préparations arriva. Il fallait que tous le monde soit présent afin de leur expliquer leur rôle dans le rituel. Ils avaient deux jours pour tout préparer et surtout faire cela en toute discrétion car personne et surtout pas Akito ne devait savoir ce qui se tramait derrière leur dos. Il avait donc été décidé de faire ça dans une cabane abandonnée dans un coin du manoir. Tous les maudits arrivèrent les un après les autres au point de rendez-vous. Certains plus enthousiastes que d'autres. Tous le monde fut également heureux de revoir Yuki et surtout Shiroi en bonne santé car ils ne se voyaient que très peu en dépit du fait qu'ils habitent à côté. Cependant Yuki pu noter un certain malaise entre Shiroi et Kyô dont l'origine, il ne le savait évidemment pas, remontait à plusieurs années déjà.

_/ Flash Back_

_Kyô se promenait dans le manoir, son maître avait une audience avec Akito et lui n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'y assister du fait qu'il soit le chat. Il se baladait donc distraitement quand soudain il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené sur un sentier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il décida de tout de même continuer pour voir ou il menait. Il arriva à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une petite clairière bordée de Sakura en fleurs, normal puisque l'on était au printemps, avec un petit lac et sa jetée. Tiens donc, en quatorze ans il n'était jamais venu à cet endroit, enfin il fallait dire qu'il n'habitait plus depuis longtemps au manoir et qu'il n'aimait pas trop y revenir. Tout à ses pensées, Kyô ne s'aperçu qu'après de la présence d'une autre personne que lui dans cette clairière. Il distinguait une silhouette au bords de la jetée. Celle ci se tenait droite et fixait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer de là où il était ; d'ailleurs, il ne distinguait pas grand chose de la silhouette non plus. Il s'approcha donc pour mieux voir. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau… à ce sale rat ! Même de dos ! C'était donc elle, la fameuse Shiroi, la sœur jumelle de Yuki. Une silhouette frêle, des cheveux argentés virant au blanc, et une simple robe à bretelles à mi-chemin entre le rose pale et l'améthyste. Kyô se demanda si elle était aussi antipathique que son frère. Et puis, une question plus forte vint à son esprit : « Pourquoi fixait-elle donc le fond de ce lac ? Qu'avait-il de si intéressant ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas sauter ? »_

_A peine s'eut-il posé cette dernière question que la fille sauta en effet au fond du lac ou plutôt s'y laissa tomber puis couler. Kyô stupéfait ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais après cinq minutes ou elle ne remontait pas il se décida. Ni une ni deux il enleva ses chaussures et sauta pour aller la repêcher. Un instant plus tard, il remonta à la surface avec le corps inerte de la jeune fille. Il la hissa sur la jetée et la secoua doucement. Aucune réaction. Craignant le pire, il la secoua plus fort et c'est la qu'elle se mit à recracher toute l 'eau qui s'était logée dans ses poumons. Kyô ne sachant pas trop quoi faire lui tapotait maladroitement le dos. Après qu'elle fut calmé, il explosa enfin._

_"Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris abrutie, tu veux te tuer ou quoi ?"_

_"…"_

_Shiroi ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder le regard vide de vie. Puis Kyô s'en souvenu, cette fille ne parlait plus depuis des années maintenant. On ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'en était la cause mais on supposait que c'était dû à un traumatise qu'elle aurait eu. Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne lisait aucune présence de sentiments. Comme si elle en était dépourvu ou qu'elle avait oublié ce que c'était. Kyô se calma et continua de lui parler dans le seul but qu'elle lui réponde._

_"Le prend pas mal mais c'est juste que c'est vraiment con de vouloir se suicider…"_

_Elle ne répondait toujours pas, en fait, le pouvait elle seulement ? Peut être avait-elle perdu l'usage de sa voix à force d'année répétées de mutisme. Il s'obstina cependant, elle finirait bien par parler quitte à ce que ce soit pour lui dire de se taire et de s'en aller._

_"T'es bête au point de gaspiller ta seule et unique vie ou quoi ? Pourtant t'as tous ce qu'il te faut ici nan ? Une famille, des amis…"_

_Comme pour lui, sachant le sujet sensible, il se décida à l'aborder quitte à lui faire mal du moment qu'elle réagisse. Mais au fait, pourquoi se préoccupait-il tant de cette fille ? N'était-elle pas la sœur jumelle de son ennemi juré et qui plus est-il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques instant. Alors pourquoi cette obstination ? Qu'importe, pour l'instant il voulait simplement qu'elle lui réponde. N'importe quoi même un seul mot. Et c'est alors que…_

_"...qu'est ce que tu en sais toi…"_

_Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais elle lui avait belle et bien répondu. Fier de sa victoire il décida de la pousser encore un peu plus loin._

_"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? J'ai rien entendu."_

_"qu'est ce que tu en sais toi…"_

_"Nan décidément, j'entends rien tu peux pas parler plus fort ou quoi ?"_

_Shiroi poussée à bout n'en puis plus, il fallait que ça sorte, qu'elle le dise, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle subissait sans rien dire, après tout elle avait bien le droit de se défouler ne serait ce qu'une seule et unique fois._

_"**Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi** ! C'est pas toi qui doit toujours dire ce qu'on te dit de dire, faire ce qu'on te dit de faire et penser ce qu'on te dit de penser ! Toi tu es libre de choisir ta vie, tu peux faire tes propres choix ! Moi je ne le peux pas simplement parce que ma vie a été donné à quelqu'un et que je ne peux pas en disposer comme je le voudrais ! Simplement parce que c'est moi qu'on a choisit pour que les autres aient la vie facile ! Alors dit moi, pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de faire ce qu'il me plait comme les autres ? J'en ai marre tu comprends, je veux en finir, je veux que ça s'arrête, je veux être tranquilleeeeee ! J'en ai assez… j'en ai assez… j'en ai assez…"_

_Elle s'était relevée et plantée devant Kyô pendant son éclat de folie et à présent Kyô l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la calmer et elle ne cessait de pleurer et de répéter inlassablement telle une litanie « j'en ai assez… j'en ai assez.. j'en ai assez… »._

_Kyô lui caressait doucement la tête pour la calmer tout en lui disant « chuut… t'inquiètes pas maintenant ça va aller. » Mais celle ci continuait de s'accrocher désespérément au T-shirt de Kyô, tombant à genoux et l'entraînant dans son mouvement, ses larmes ne se tarissant pas._

_Puis, elle finit par se calmer. C'est alors que Kyô pu voir à nouveau ses yeux et cette fois ci, ils avaient bel et bien retrouvé une lueur de sentiment. Vu comme ça, ses yeux étaient extrêmement profond et mystérieux. Il pu enfin de nouveau lui parler._

_"Ca fait du bien ?"_

_"Moui… dis, comment tu t'appelles, je t'ai jamais vu ici."_

_"Je m'appelle Kyô."_

_"Merci Kyô."_

_"Pas de quoi."_

_C'est ainsi que commença une nouvelle amitié insoupçonnée entre Shiroi et Kyô. Ils se voyaient en cachette dès qu'ils le pouvaient et passaient toujours du bon temps ensemble. Au bout de quelques temps, une certaine intimité s'était installée entre, intimité qu'ils croyaient indestructible. Du moins jusqu'à ce jour fatidique._

_C'était un jour d'été où comme à leur habitude ils se voyaient au bord de la jetée. Mais ce jour ci était différent des autres. Kyô ne savait pas encore que ce serait leur dernier jour mais Shiroi, elle, le savait et c'est ce qui la rendait inhabituelle. Elle paraissait préoccupée et triste comme la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Intrigué par le soudain silence de son amie pourtant bavarde seulement en sa présence, il se décida à lui demander ce qu'il se passait. En fin de compte peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû, se dira t il plus tard._

_"Shiroi que se passe t-il ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude."_

_"Kyô-kun, il faut que je te dise…"_

_"Quoi ?"_

_"On ne peut plus se voir."_

_"QUOI ? Pourquoi ?"_

_"…j'en ai assez."_

_Un long silence pesant passa entre eux._

_"Comment ça t'en as assez ?"_

_"…"_

_Voyant qu'elle repartait dans son mutisme, seul moyen de se protéger, Kyô n'insista pas plus._

_"C'est bon , on ne se reverra plus jamais."_

_Et Kyô parti mi-furieux mi-triste à l'annonce de cette fâcheuse nouvelle. Shiroi restée seule enfonçait sa tête dans ses genoux murmurant un silencieux et faible « Adieu… et merci Kyô-kun » quand une silhouette se détacha de derrière les cerisiers et avança vers elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était cette personne et son idée ne fut que confirmer lorsqu'elle entendit la voix s'adressant à elle. Toujours cette voix doucereuse et cruelle. L'individu s'accroupit derrière elle et l'entourant de ses bras lui susurra au creux de l'oreille._

_"C'était dur n'est ce pas ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas je saurais te consoler… Je sais que ça a dû te faire mal mais crois moi, le chat n'est vraiment pas une bonne fréquentation. Apres tout, tu n'étais pas sensée le savoir vu qu'il n'a pas le droit de vivre ici…"_

_Shiroi ne parlait pas, peut être même qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus, de toute façon en sa présence elle ne le faisait jamais et se laissait toujours faire telle une simple marionnette silencieuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, il venait de lui apprendre quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Alors c'était ça, Kyô était le chat. Elle ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Il faut dire qu'on lui a toujours dit que le chat était foncièrement méchant et mesquin. Kyô n'avait rien de tout ça. Il était gentil et un peu maladroit comme s'il avait du mal à gérer ses propres sentiments. Tous cela le rendait attendrissant pour Shiroi._

_Akito, satisfait du silence de celle qu'il aimait le mieux torturer, lui demanda._

_"Dis moi, qui aimes tu le plus au monde ?"_

_"Vous, bien sûr, Akito-sama…"_

_Encore… elle venait encore de perdre quelqu'un à qui elle tenait… tout ça à cause de Lui. /

* * *

_

S'étant éclipsé un moment car il n'en pouvait plus de cette saleté de Kagura qui lui sautait dessus à tout bout de champs et lui brisait les os à chaque fois, Kyô partit prendre l'air et marcher un peu. Mais le plus important était qu'il l'avait revu. Certes, il ne lui avait pas parlé à cause de cette fois là et ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder de peur que leurs yeux ne trahissent leur pensée. Mais il pu se rendre compte à quel point elle avait changé. Elle était encore plus belle qu'avant mais… ces pansements qui la parcouraient… il savait d'où ils venaient…ça ne pouvait être que ça…

Soudain, il s'arrêta de marcher remarquant seulement où ses pas l'avaient menés. Comme c'est ironique, le voilà juste là à l'entrée de la petite clairière, encore un pas et il rentre dedans. Et dire qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais y revenir. Il hésitait à entrer, « bien sûr elle n'y sera pas », pensa t il amèrement. Cependant il pénétra dans la clairière et se dirigea vers la jetée par habitude. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Shiroi, assise au bout de la jetée, les pieds dans l'eau, ses sandales à coté d'elle, le vent lui caressant doucement le visage, faisant se balancer ses cheveux et le nez en l'air à regarder les nuages passer. « C'était son passe temps favori » se rappela Kyô. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve derrière elle. Instinctivement, celle ci baissa la tête et regarda droit devant elle les yeux dans le vide.

"Tu t'en rappelles ?"

Kyô, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui parle, ne répondit pas tout de suite mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

"Notre première rencontre. Ca aurait pu être une belle amitié si je n'avais pas tout gâché. Tu m'en veux beaucoup, dis ?"

"Non… et puis je crois savoir pourquoi tu as voulu tout arrêter."

"C'est vrai, c'est facile à comprendre. Je n'étais qu'une gamine égoïste qui faisait sans cesse des caprices et…"

"Akito."

A ce nom, Shiroi s'interrompit et de retourna doucement vers Kyô, levant les yeux vers lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?"

Kyô vint s'asseoir en tailleur à ses cotés avant de lui répondre.

"Je l'ai toujours su ou du moins soupçonné. Que c'était parce qu'Akito t'avais ordonné de ne plus jamais me revoir."

"Ah…hm."

Un long silence s'installe entre eux, mais pas un de ces silences gênés, non, c'était un silence apaisant. C'était comme avant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Pourtant, Shiroi avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait lui demander que tout cela avait débuté.

"Dis, si… si cette malédiction est annulée… tu crois qu'on pourrait redevenir amis… comme avant ?"

* * *

Et voila pour le lonnng chapitre, j'espère quils vous a plu

Le prochain chap sera assez court aussi mais la suite ne tardera pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Mayu-chibichan ou Mayu-chuu ( c'est au choix)

Source : Fuits basket

Genre : la on fait plus dans la romance et le happy end.

Disclamer : Bon bah ma ptite Shiroi elle est toujours a moi (jl'adore!) mais bon j'ai du mal à ce quils me cèdent Kyon-kyon paske vous comprendrez cette pôôôôvre Shiroi se sent trèèèès seule, c'et que ça a besoin de compagnie ces ptites bêtes là... lol Donc, si vous connaissez un bon tuyau appelez moiii...

Ptite note : Désolée du retard mais bon l'avant dernier chapitre est enfin en ligne, c'est ce qui compte nan? Et aussi, pour ceux qui s'inquiètent quant à la suite de la traduction de 'A simple kiss' ; ne vous inquiétez pas elle arrivera au courant de la semaine prochaine. Je n'abandonne pas rassurez vous!

Bon sur ce enjoy the fic!

* * *

Plus qu'un jour. Et oui, c'est demain que la malédiction ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Yuki était impatient, il allait enfin pouvoir revoir celle qu'il aimait et ensuite il pourrait prendre soin de sa sœur. Cependant, il y avait encore une chose qui le tracassait, s'il demandait à Shiroi, peut être qu 'elle saura, elle. 

« Dis, Shiroi…

Cette dernière, à l'entente de son nom, releva la tête de son livre.

« Oui grand frère ?

« Une fois la malédiction levée, comment fera t on retrouver la mémoire à Tohru ?

« Honnêtement, je n'y avais pas pensé… Je ne me souviens pas d'un tel cas dans le livre. Veux tu que j'aille voir ?

« Je veux bien, merci.

Et Shiroi partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Deux heures plus tard, Yuki commençait à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi Shiroi mettait elle autant de temps ? Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque mais avant d'y arriver, il croisa un Kyô des plus furieux qui lui colla son poing dans la figure avant toutes paroles.

Surpris, Yuki ne put l'éviter et se retrouva projeté contre le mur où un instant plus tard il se sentit collé par la poigne de Kyô. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'en prenait subitement à lui, il lui demanda des explications :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?

« Ce qui m'arrive c'est que t'es un salaud ! J'te hais !

« Pfff… comme si je l'savait pas. Maintenant, lâche moi je cherche Shiroi.

« J'ai trouvé Shiroi évanouit dans la bibliothèque, je l'ai amené chez Hatori.

« QUOI ?

« Jusqu'à quand vas tu l'utiliser à tes fins ? Tu attends qu'elle meure c'est ça ? Tu crois pas qu'elle en a déjà assez fait pour toi nan ? Je sais que Tohru compte énormément pour toi mais de la à laisser mourir ta propre sœur, moi je ne le permettrait pas ! Je ne te croyais pas si cruel et mesquin ! Tu me dégoûtes saleté de rat , dit il en le lâchant avant qu'il ne tombe à terre autant sonné par le coup que par les paroles de Kyô.

Ce dernier partit comme il était venu sans un regard pour Yuki.

* * *

Shiroi se réveilla sur un futon dans la salle où Hatori l'auscultait d'habitude. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là et se rappela de son malaise dans la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un avait du la ramener ici. Soudain, on entra doucement dans la chambre. Elle reconnu Kyô qui était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle voulu se lever mais lui l'obligea à rester coucher pour le reste de la journée sous prétexte qu'elle devait être en forme pour le lendemain, jour si important pour tous.

* * *

Ca y est ! Le jour tant attendu est arrivé, tout le monde s'est réuni au lieu de rendez vous et est impatient de commencer la cérémonie. Certains prennent cela très au sérieux, d'autres moins. 

Ainsi, une fois que tout fut prêt, c'est à dire le pentacle tracé, les douze autour à genoux chacun devant une bougie blanche sauf le chat qui en a une noire et les Elus au centre, debout, face à face, tenant chacun une bougie bleue, les Elus commencèrent alors à réciter un Tantra sacré dans un parfait synchronisme. Jusqu'à lors, il ne se passait strictement rien, cependant ils continuèrent. Arrivés à la fin, les 14 maudits prononcèrent la dernière phrase d'une seule et même voix. C'est alors que tout se produisit.

La flamme des 12 bougies autours du pentacle tremblèrent, celles de Yuki et Shiroi s'éteignirent. Ces derniers semblaient avoir été touchés par la foudre. Alors que Yuki tombait, genoux à terre et le souffle coupé, Shiroi, elle, s'évanouit et tomba dans les bras de Kyô qui s'était relevé à toute vitesse pour pouvoir la réceptionner. Il craint un instant que la cérémonie ne l'ait achevé mais il n'en était rien, son souffle était régulier. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une étrange inscription sur le front de Shiroi, il regarda Yuki. Il portait la même.

Alors ça avait vraiment marché, ils l'avaient ! La marque du Kami-sama !4

A peine ont ils eu le temps de se réjouir qu'un cri de femme retentit. Tous sortirent en vitesse du cabanon et entendirent la même voix que celle qui venait de crier qu'Akito-sama était tombé dans le coma. Hatori et Kureno accoururent auprès de la femme pour avoir plus d'explications et partirent avec elle. Les autres décidèrent d'emmener Yuki et Shiroi se reposer dans une chambre. Plus tard, Hatori et Kureno revinrent leur confirmer qu'Akito était bel et bien dans le coma mais que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

* * *

Un mois après, tout était redevenu normal. Yuki avait redonné la mémoire à Tohru en l'embrassant car il avait à présent les pouvoirs du dieu des maudits, bien que plus personne ne soit maudit. Et oui, ils étaient tous enfin libres ! 

Ainsi, Yuki pouvait vivre le grand amour avec Tohru, Hiro et Kisa pouvaient enfin être ensemble sans crainte qu'Akito ne les punissent et Isuzu, quant à elle, n'avait plus aucune raison de chercher à annuler la malédiction d'elle-même donc elle était retournée avec Haru, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Les liens entre Kyô et Shiroi s'étaient restaurés et Kyô ne risquait plus de rester enfermé à vie parce qu'il était le chat.

Momiji, puisqu'il n'est plus maudit, a pu retourner dans sa vrai famille et sa mère ne se souvenant de rien d'avant la malédiction croyait Momiji revenu de son voyage en Allemagne pour parfaire sa langue natale.

Hatori pu lui aussi être heureux en amour auprès de Mayuko qui l'aimait depuis toujours. Ritsu, libéré de la malédiction, devint plus sûr de lui en trouvant une personne l'acceptant comme il était et cessa de se travestir en fille.

Enfin, Kagura jeta son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre que Kyô mais on ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment de cette brusque décision.

On apprit par la suite qu'Akito était sortit de son coma mais qu'il était devenu amnésique. Il n'avait désormais plus à s'inquiéter car il n'était plus destiné à mourir jeune.

Kureno décida de lui rester fidèle mais pu tout de même sortir avec Arisa.

Et pour finir, Shigure continuait de faire souffrir Mi-Chan, sa pauvre éditrice, mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'il était bien content que son plan se soit si bien déroulé.

Eh, on a jamais dit que Shigure était un ange !

FIN


	8. epilogue

**_Auteur _**: Mayu-chibichan ou Mayu-chuu (au choix)

Souce : bah ça a toujours pas changé, lol.

Genre : Fin...?

Bon alors voilà, j'me suis dit que certaines (pour ceux qui ont lu cette fic, yen a?) voudrait me trucider si je finissait comme ça alors voila un ptit epilogue!**_

* * *

_**

Epilogue :

Shiroi et Kyô continuaient de se voir fréquemment. Shiroi était partie habiter chez Shigure et Kyô avait pu retourner chez son maître.

Un jour qu'il était en chemin pour aller voir Shiroi chez Shigure, il la croisa sortant du Manoir. Il l'interpella :

"-Eh Shiroi !

"-Ah bonjour Kyô-kun, que fais tu par ici?

"-Je venais te voir chez Shigure.

"-C'est gentil de venir me voir si souvent mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé.

"-Nan, ça me fait plaisir je t'assure.

"-Merci , dis, tu veux bien qu'on aille au lac ?

"-Bien sur, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup cet endroit.

Ainsi, ils se rendirent au lac des Soma en parlant de tout et de rien. Arrivés, ils s'assirent au bout de la jetée comme à leur habitude.

"-Dis moi, que faisais tu au Manoir ?

"-Je suis allée voir Akito-san.

"-Quoi ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait tu…

"-Je sais… mais même si Akito-san était très cruel je sais aussi qu'il souffrait beaucoup. S'il se vengeait sur moi, c'était en quelque sorte pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul à souffrir. Je pense qu'il voulait quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Malgré tout, j'étais d'accord pour être cette personne. Aujourd'hui, il est si serein que je me suis sentie vraiment heureuse pour lui.

"-Shiroi… tu es vraiment trop gentille comme fille. Tu n'as jamais profité un seul instant de ta vie. Tu l'as dédié à Akito, ton frère pour qu'Akito le laisse tranquille ainsi que tes parents et Ayame à qui tu n'as jamais tenu rancune. Et même moi, tu n'as plus voulu me voir non pas parce qu'Akito te l'avais ordonné mais pour qu'il ne me fasse pas de mal, je me trompe ?

Shiroi baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute.

"-…

"-T'es vraiment une fille bien, des filles comme toi on n'en fait pas. Mais à partir de maintenant promets moi de vivre pour toi.

"-… oui, c'est promis.

"-C 'est bien, dit il en lui caressant la tête ce qui lui redonna le sourire.

"-Au fait, tu sais, Yuki-niichan et Ayame-niisan se parlent plus ces derniers temps. Ca me fait plaisir. Et même toi, tu ne te bats plus avec Yuki-niichan.

"-Je n'en ai plus besoin.

"-Tout comme ce bracelet, dit elle en désignant de la tête le dit-objet au poignet gauche de Kyô.

"-Je sais… mais je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, j'ai encore peur de l'enlever et de me transformer en cette chose hideuse que tout le monde déteste.

"-Moi je ne te détesterais jamais.

Kyô interpellé par las paroles de Shiroi se tourna vers elle et vis qu'un sourire espiègle flottait sur son visage.

"-Tu veux que je t'aides ?

Surpris, Kyô vit celle qui faisait battre son cœur, poser une main sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes enlevant par la même occasion son bracelet de son autre main.

Celui ci, sonné, se laissa faire sans que rien ne se produisit, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle le regarda en souriant, lui aussi.

Puis, soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire alors que Shiroi jetait le bracelet au loin.

Il finirait sûrement au fond du lac et c'était probablement mieux ainsi.

C'était certainement le début d'une longue et merveilleuse vie pour eux et il était temps d'enfin commencer à en profiter…

**_FIN_**

* * *

He he cette fois c'est vraiment la fin...mais qui sais, si vous avez suffisament aimé bah j'envisegerais peut etre de faire une suite ou peut etre de faire l'histoire du point de vue de Tohru, je pense que je l'ai un peu délaisser dans l'histoire, lol, la pauvre. Bref si vous voulez une suite, manifestez vous! 


End file.
